Gridlock
United States European Alliance |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Confederation forces |goal1 = Establish two bases Stop the nuclear rocket at the Rocket Launchpad from being launched at the Paradox Engine without destroying it |goal2 = Destroy the Paradox Engine with the nuclear missile |commanders1 = * Unknown American commander * Unknown European commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselytes |forces1 = * Most American arsenal * Tanya * Siegfried * Most European arsenal |forces2 = * Most PsiCorps arsenal * Part of Confederation arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Odd Funk (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = * Gigacore * Tslza |design2 = Gigacore }} Operation: Gridlock is an Allied Covert Operations campaign mission. Briefing It appears that Yuri is desperately trying to get the Paradox Engine out of the skies, as even after we disabled the nukes in the Amazonas Rainforest, he still has more tricks up his sleeve. Our intelligence operations have reported that Yuri has a small rocket launching facility in Sao Luis, Brazil. What that was used for will remain a mystery for the time being, as now Yuri seems to be converting the last rocket he has there into a makeshift Tactical Nuke by loading it with fuel from his Nuclear Reactors. Fortunately, the conversion of the Rocket doesn't seem to have been completed yet, so we have enough time to strike. The forces we have extracted from Puerto Rico are in transit for Brazil now, where they will attack and destroy the Rocket before it can be deployed against us. Additionally, now that they're back from their successful missions in the Amazonas and Virgin Islands, Tanya and Siegfried will be assisting you as well, once they're all prepared. Get rid of this Rocket, Commander, so that the Paradox Engine can roam the Atlantic safely once again. Objective 1: Escort the MCV to the designated location. Objective 2: Capture Yuri's rocket controllers. Objective 3: Destroy 3 Iron Curtain Devices. Note: Capture or destroy Reactors & destroy Kamaz to delay the launch. Events Establishing bases The US forces from San Juan and the Euro Alliance troops deployed from the Paradox Engine cleared a landing point under the cover of the navy and deployed ground forces there, and quickly advanced to the two predetermined locations. They defeated the nearby PsiCorps and the controlled Latin Confederation forces, while the two commanders' MCVs were sent to the coast by Voyagers after more reinforcements were chronoshifted there. When escorting MCVs, they carefully chose to destroy the Marauders who had the greatest threat to MCVs, and then let their troops escort MCVs along the designated route. Not long after that, the two MCVs were successfully deployed, the Euro Alliance commander's base was located in an open space in the west, and the American commander's base was next to an abandoned stadium where he cleaned up an Epsilon outpost, including a Fake Construction Yard. Delaying the launch Establishing a foothold in the city gave the Allies the ability to search further for Epsilon's intelligence. They found that Epsilon had no intention of launching the rocket immediately, but they were collecting nuclear materials from multiple Nuclear Reactors in the city by Heavy Kamazs instead so that they could make their rockets launch earlier. However, to stop this crisis, the commanders couldn't directly destroy the Rocket Launchpad. Its explosion would cause a chain reaction in the city, killing all the surviving US troops, and capturing the controllers to disable the rocket was the right way. But both controllers are protected by the Iron Curtain, so the Allies must first try to destroy Iron Curtain Devices to capture the controller. However, the Allies received another message: the Iron Curtain Devices themselves were also protected by the Iron Curtain, and the Allies could only cut the Epsilon power supply as the first task. At this time, Siegfried and Tanya also chronoshifted here to support the actions of the American commander. Despite destroying Iron Curtain Devices and capture the controller was the main mission, the commanders were constantly looking for opportunities to destroy the Kamazs and Nuclear Reactors to delay rocket launch time. The commanders could only try to assemble their forces to move forward, while strengthening the base defense to deal with airborne infantry and air force threats. Stopping the countdown After a long period of stalemate, the commander completed the assembly of the troops, Abrams Tanks, Warhawks, Athena Cannons and Rocketeers became the main force of the attack. They quickly destroyed a base on the road leading to the Rocket Launchpad and advanced to a position with two Napalm Storages. At the same time, he assembled another similar force to launch an attack on another PsiCorps base from the east and destroyed the remaining two Nuclear Reactors. The destruction of all Nuclear Reactors caused Epsilon's power supply to be cut off, but the intelligence department made another mistake: the cutoff of the power supply did not make the controllers' iron curtain disappear, but Iron Curtain Devices' own iron curtain disappeared, so the commander destroyed the two devices that protect the controllers. The destruction of the three Iron Curtain Devices did cause the controller's iron curtain to disappear, and the commander immediately sent engineers to capture them. The engineers entered the controllers and interfered with the launch process, lifting the nuclear threat from this bizarre rocket. Aftermath The Engineers who captured the controllers said the rocket appeared to be used for aerospace, but the Allies were still concerned about the safety of the Paradox Engine, they did not pay too much attention to this detail. With the elimination of the second nuclear threat from Brazil, the security of the Paradox Engine was once again guaranteed. It was getting its destination, Cape Town, closer to closer. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 75000 * Missile launch countdown: 2:00:00 Normal * Starting credits: 60000 * Missile launch countdown: 1:45:00 * Several Driller ambushes will appear when escorting MCVs. * The ally will paradrop more infantry than in other difficulties. * Enemy will continuously paradropping infantry to the player's base. Mental * Starting credits: 50000 * Missile launch countdown: 1:30:00 * Several Driller ambushes will appear when escorting MCVs. * Enemy will continuously paradropping infantry that more than on Normal difficulty to the player's base. * Iron Curtain Devices will be self-protected, the player must destroy Nuclear Reactors to disintegrate the iron curtains on these devices. Easter egg There is an easter egg in this mission, which can be achieved by completing the following four goals: # If you send an engineer into the nearby Warehouse, a statue just southwest of it will blow up and give you control over a camel. # Keep the offshore drilling platform in the north and a nearby dumpster intact and destroy the drilling platform in the northwest (recommend to use Barracudas), then park a vehicle directly above the baseball field next to the dumpster. After a few seconds, the dumpster will explode and a pig will appear. # Capture the PsiCorps base and produce a mind control unit to control the cow in the bottom right corner. # Destroy AI ally's Construction Yard to get a dog. When all 4 animals were collected, send them to the central obelisks, then they will die one by one, obelisks will be destroyed by the thunder, and the player will gain a T-Rex, while the music will change to End Game by Per Kiilstofte, which is played in the ending of Godsend. Trivia * If you send an engineer into the Napalm Storage, you'll be given several Fury Drones and have access to it and the Buratino in your weapons protocol. * If the battle continues too long, PsiCorps will call an air armada (including massive number of Basilisks) from top left to attack AI ally and player's base. * During development, the location of this mission was Buenos Aires, and the mission precisely has an obelisk, the landmark of that city. zh:交通管制 Category:Campaign Category:Covert Operations Category:Allied missions